Painkiller
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: Yang menentukan batasan kebahagiaan adalah kita sendiri / kebahagiaan itulah yang akan membuat luka di hati kita akan menutup / dan itu hanya bisa didapat dari orang yang kita cintai - One Shoot Krisho


Title : Painkiller

Main Cast : Krisho pair, Wu Yifan, Kim Joon Myeon

Other Cast : silahkan cari sendiri ._.

Genre : Romace, Drama, yaoi, GS, Suho and Baekhyun is yeoja.

Rating : T

Length : One Shoot

Warning ! : typo bertebaran, amateur writer, alur yang mungkin gak jelas dan segala kesalahan yang ada, disini saya selaku author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya (membungkuk 90 derajat).

Author : Sung Rae Yoo

.

.

**Hey!**

**Aku comeback bawa ff one shoot nih ^^, tapi karena aku baru pertama kali bikin ff one shoot aku maaf banget sebanget bangetnya, kalau alurnya kecepetan, atau banyak typo, enggak nge feel dan lain-lainnya. Aku lagi pengen bikin ff one shoot kali ini. Hehe, untuk ffku yang Rhythm of Love, masih berlanjut kok! Tenang saja! .**

**Oke kalau bisa, tolong review ya, aku butuh komentar atau reviewnya agar aku bisa bikin ff yang lebih baik lagi #puppy eyes. Terlebih lagi ff one shoot. Aku masih butuh banyak pengelaman.**

**Makasih semuanya #tebar dollar Suho**

**Enjoy!**

**/bow bareng Krisho/**

.

.

.

**PAINKILLER**

.

Namanya Wu Yifan, atau Kris Wu. Kuliah semester 3 di sebuah Universitas terkenal di Seoul. Mengambil jurusan dokter hewan dang sangat pintar. Perlu kalian garis bawahi kata sangat pintar itu. Karena, dia mendapat beasiswa penuh sampai lulus di universitas ini. Bahkan, nilainya selalu mencengangkan. Kris Wu si Pria Cina-Kanada yang hidup di korea dan punya tinggi setra dengan tiang telepon ini sangat tampan – kalau perlu kau garis bawahi juga kata sangat tampan itu. Lihat saja, tinggi diatas rata-rata, rambut pirang kecoklatan, iris mata tajam berwarna biru gelap dan tubuhnya yang atletis dan ideal. Siapa sih yang tidak tertarik dengannya? Bahkan senior saja banyak yang mengaguminya. Tapi, dia sangat dingin dan sepi, agak aneh juga. Wajahnya tenang namun sorot matanya tajam. Seram dan mampu membuat orang yang bicara dengannya gugup dan takut. Sebenarnya, banyak orang yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada si pangeran es (sebutan Kris) tapi, semua itu dia tolak. Jika dilihat jauh ke dalam kehidupannya, Kris berasal dari keluarga yang _broken home_. Ayahnya meninggal saat dia SMA dan ibunya meninggal saat dia SMP. Benar-benar kehilangan yang menyedihkan. Tapi, Kris yang menjadi dingin seperti ini, bukan hanya karena dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya di saat dia anak-anak, ada suatu alasan. Yang dia tidak mau membaginya dengan orang lain.

Semua yang ada di dalam Kris, berbanding terbalik dengan seorang Kim Joon Myun atau biasa dipanggil Suho. Satu universitas dengan Kris, juga kelas yang sama. Tapi segalanya tentang Suho bertolak belakang dengan si pangeran es. Suho punya tubuh kecil, putih, rambut hitam dan iris mata coklat. Cantik. Sangat cantik dan manis. Dia sedikit tomboy dan punya banyak teman laki-laki. Dia aktif dan suka tertawa, dan tawanya sangat memikat banyak orang. Tapi, Suho termasuk mahasiswi yang, yah… tidak terlalu pintar. Tapi, dia berusaha mati-matian menjadi rajin agar dia bisa lulus dengan baik dan membahagiakan orang tuanya karena dia anak sulung, dia juga merasa bertanggung jawab pada kedua adiknya, Jongin dan Sehun.

Suho, berbeda latar belakang dengan Kris. Suho berasal dari keluarga kecil yang harmonis dan rukun. Serta santai dan hangat. Itu semua membuat kepribadian Suho seperti sekarang, lembut, hangat dan dia suka membantu orang lain yang membutuhkannya.

Mungkin persamaan Suho dan Kris hanyalah mereka berdua punya wajah yang sangat menawan. Yah, hanya itu.

.

.

Suho mengendap-endap dari balik semak-semak, dia tahu mengintip merupakan hal yang jelek. Tapi, dia terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Seorang gadis sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris. Si Pangeran Es.

Suho tahu dia adalah Yoona, mahasiswi dari fakultas ilmu farmasi.

"Kris-ssi, aku, aku menyukaimu!" ucap Yoona sambil menundukkan kepalanya "Aku mohon jadilah pacarku!"

"…." Si pangeran es itu hanya diam "Aku?"

Suho memicingkan mata, berusaha tidak terlihat. Kemudian, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya

"Suho!"

Suho berjengit berusaha menahan teriakkannya, dilihatnya temannya, Chanyeol yang datang sambil memasang wajah bodohnya seperti biasa.

"Sssstt…" Suho mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk diam "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau aku sampai ketahuan"

Chanyeol diam dan ikut mengikuti acara Suho, mengintip Kris.

Tak lama setelah itu, muncullah kalimat kecil dari bibir Kris "Maaf, Yoona-ssi"

Yoona mendongak menatap mata elang Kris "Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu"

Isakan tangis pecah dari Yoona dan gadis itu langsung melarikan diri dari hadapan Kris sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Suho menghela nafas "Lagi-lagi dia menolak" desahnya pelan.

Chanyeol mencolek bahu Suho membuat Suho menoleh "Kau menyukainya kan? Si pangeran es itu?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

"Hah?" Suho berlagak bodoh.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Baekhyun. Sudah terlihat jelas kalau kau menyukai Kris. kenapa tidak nyatakan sekalian saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

Suho menjitak kepala Chanyeol "BODOH! Memangnya aku ini siapanya? Pasti aku juga akan ditolak!"

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan "Memang kenapa kamu bisa suka orang seperti dia. Aku bahkan lebih keren dari dia"

Suho lalu tersenyum kecil "Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku lega. Aku tidak punya alasan kenapa aku menyukainya"

Chanyeol mencibir "Cih, kau terlalu mendramatisir"

Suho menendang kaki Chanyeol "Diam kau, lebih baik kamu kerjakan saja tugasmu itu sebelum Dosen Choi memberimu nilai C"

Chanyeol cemberut "Kau benar juga. Aku pinjam laporanmu ya?" pinta Chanyeol

Suho membuka tasnya lalu menyerahkan laporannya pada Chanyeol dengan cibiran "Nih"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Oke. Aku akan membaginya dengan Baekhyun. Aku dengar dia belum mengerjakan juga! terima kasih!"

Chanyeol kembali ke kelas meninggalkan Suho yang kini sendirian.

Suho berbalik lalu kaget saat dia menyadari sosok tinggi ada di depannya "A… Kris?"

Kris menatap Suho "Apa yang lakukan disini?"

Suho menelan ludah "Apa? Yang aku lakukan? tidak ada!"

Kris membetulkan letak tasnya lalu berbalik "Kau tahu kan, mengintip bukanlah hal yang sopan dilakukan?"

Suho bengong lalu dari telapak tangannya keluar keringat dingin.

Pangeran es itu berbalik lalu mengeluarkan seringaian serigalanya "Lain kali bersembunyilah dengan lebih baik kalau mau mengintip urusan orang lain"

Kris berlalu.

Dan Suho hanya diam tertunduk menyadari wajahnya kini memerah. Seperti pencuri yang tertangkap.

.

.

"Terakhir, Wu Yi Fan, Kim Joon Myun, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Kalian satu kelompok" Dosen Choi mengumumkan pembagian kelompok untuk presentasi minggu depan sebelum kelas usai.

"Kalau begitu. Persiapkan bahan presentasi dengan baik untuk minggu depan. Pelajaran selesai!" dosen tua itu keluar kelas dan menimbulkan kegaduhan di dalamnya setelah beliau sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Bagaimana? Kita kerjakan di Coffe Café saja besok minggu! Aku ada waktu luang sekalian kita keluar sambil jalan-jalan" usul Baekhyun, gadis dengan rambut coklat lurus sepanjang punggung ini terlihat senang diberi tugas kelompok.

"Boleh juga sih, aku sudah lama ingin minum kopi di sana! Kudengar waffle madunya juga enak!" balas Chanyeol setuju lalu ber tos dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku sih, bisa saja kesana. Bagaimana kalau pagi saja kita kesana? Sekitar jam 9? Menu breakfast kelihatannya enak!" usul Suho.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya keduanya mengangguk "Boleh juga. Aku ingin coba menu sarapannya"

Suho beralih pada Kris dan memandang pemuda yang sedari tadi diam di sampingnya itu "Apa kau setuju besok?" tanya Suho.

Kris mengangguk kecil "Terserah saja. Aku akan datang"

Suho tersenyum lebar "Baiklah!"

Kris memandang wajah Suho lalu mengalihkankan pandangnnya pada buku yang dia pegang. Entah kenapa, dia tidak mau memandang Suho lama-lama.

.

.

Suho berlari menuju coffe café, dia mengenakan kaus biru dan jaret abu-abu serta celana panjang hitam. Rambutnya bergerak tertiup angin dan poninya bergoyang, tasnya ranselnya juga bergerak-gerak karena dia berlari.

Tapi, beberapa langkah lagi sebelum dia sampai di depan coffe café, Suho berhenti berlari, dia berjalan karena melihat sosok pemuda tinggi yang tengah berjalan dengan tenang sambil membawa tas selempang.

Kris.

Kris yang hanya memakai kaus polos putih dengan luaran kemeja kotak-kota merah hitam. Serta celana jeas hitam dan tas selempang coklat tua.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Suho sambil mencoba mengendalikan wajahnya. Berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Iya. Apa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum?" tanya Kris balik.

Suho melirik ke dalam kafe lalu menggeleng "Belum. Kedua orang itu memang suka telat. Maaf ya, kalau kau tidak terbiasa dengan sifat mereka"

Kris mengernyit "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Suho tersenyum "Aku sahabat mereka. Karena kau tidak akrab dengan kami. Aku pikir kau akan marah!" jelas Suho.

Kris tersenyum kecil "Tidak apa-apa"

Suho tertegun, dia baru pertama kali melihat Kris yang tersenyum. Dan dia terlihat sangat tampan kalau tersenyum. Suho juga berfikir, bahwa lebih baik Kris tertawa lepas saja.

"Ayo kita masuk dan pesan minum dulu! Sambil menunggu mereka berdua" Kris kini mengajak Suho masuk.

Suho tersentak dari lamunannya lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Keduanya duduk di tempat yang cukup untuk 4 orang, karena mereka sekalian mencari tempat untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Suho "Atau minum?"

Kris melihat daftar menu "Aku mau minum kopi saja!"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Suho "Kau tidak mau mencoba waffle atau pancakes? Nugget juga bisa"

Kris menggeleng lalu mengeluarkan bukunya "Tidak. Terima kasih"

Suho mengangguk "Baiklah. Aku mau waffle dan cappuccino saja. Yang lainnya aku akan memesan jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah datang"

Suho menyerahkan pesanan pada seorang pelayang cantik berambut hitam. Mereka berdua lalu duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu pesanan.

Kemudian, selama hampir 5 menit, suasana hening. Karena itu, suho berusaha memancing obrolan.

"Kris, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa ingin jadi dokter hewan?" tanya Suho basa-basi.

Kris meletakkan pensilnya "Sejak aku hidup sendirian, aku punya hewan peliharaan. Seekor kucing berwarna coklat. Tapi, kucing itu meninggal sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa gagal menjaganya. Padahal, dia satu-satunya keluargaku"

Suho tertegun menyadari kesendirian Kris selama ditinggal kedua orang tuanya.

"Aduh, apa sih yang aku bicarakan? Haha" Kris tertawa hambar sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kris, maaf aku telah lancang atau apapun. Tapi, apa benar, kalau sifatmu jadi… err… yah, dingin karena orang tuamu? Aku dengar dari gossip, ayahmu terlalu menekanmu" ucap Suho ingin tahu "MAAF kalau aku menyinggungmu!"

Kris tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu semua pasti penasaran dan ingin tahu kebenarannya"

Suho mendongak menatap Kris. Lelaki yang selama ini dia suka dan dia mencintainya.

Kris memutar pensil di tangannya "waktu aku SMP, aku anak yang suka membantah. Suatu hari, aku bertengkar dengan ayah karena hal kecil dan akhirnya kabur dari rumah"

Suho menyimak cerita Kris dengan tenang.

"Ibuku sangat khawatir saat itu. Kemudian, ibuku mencariku dan menemukanku di jalanan. Saat itu, entah kenapa, aku ada di tengah jalan dan tidak menyadari ada truk yang melaju kencang. Ibuku membuang payungnya karena saat itu hujan dan langsung mendorongku sehingga ibuku tewas seketika tertabrak truk dan aku selamat"

Suho bisa merasakan dada Kris yang naik turun menahan gejolak emosinya yang dia pendam.

"Saat ibukku meninggal. Di hari pemakamannya, aku tidak pernah mengucapkan apapun. Dan ayahku, saat itu menatapku dengan pandangan, entah, ayahku yang dingin berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Beliau menatapku seolah berkata 'ini semua salahmu' membuatku takut. Ayah seolah marah karena istrinya dibunuh oleh putranya yang bodoh, itu membuat perasaanku sangat sakit, bahkan sampai sekarang"

Suho entah kenapa menggenggam tangan Kris erat saat ini. Berusaha agar tidak menangis.

"Memang, hubunganku dengan ayah tidak begitu baik. Tapi tidak dengan hubungan ayah dengan ibu. Ayah dan ibu memang sangat serasi dan romantis. Dengan kehilangan ibu, ayah seolah menyalahkanku atas semua ini. Lalu, saat SMA, ayah meninggal karena kanker dan saat ayah ada di detik kematiannya, wajahnya tersenyum. Aku yakin, ayah senang, ayah akan menyusul ibu dan meninggalkanku. Ayah akan bahagia bersama ibu dan melepaskan semua bebannya yaitu aku. Aku yang merupakan beban hidupnya dan yang telah membunuh pasangan hidupnya sendiri. Aku yakin, ayah pasti senang bisa meninggal dan menyusul ibu. Karena itu, aku bukan ditekan oleh keluarga, karena pada dasarnya aku memang tidak punya keluarga. Aku seperti ini, sudah dari dulu, jadi intinya hanya aku, aku yang menentukan sikapku bukan sebab keluargaku. Aku tidak pernah punya keluarga, Suho. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Kris…" Suho menahan air mata yang entah kenapa menetes di sudut matanya "Kau punya keluarga. Kita semua keluarga"

Kris tersenyum kecil yang pahit "Kau dan aku berbeda, Suho"

Suho menggeleng, dia hendak berkata lagi namun batal setelah si pelayan datang sambil membawa pesanan keduanya. Diikuti juga, kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Argghh aku benci materi ini!" teriak Chanyeol saat mereka berempat keluar dari kafe saat tugas mereka selesai.

"Kau jilid nanti materinya ya, Chanyeol" ucap Kris sambil menatap handphonenya "Aku akan membuat grafiknya kerjanya"

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya "Kenapa tidak Suho saja? Atau Baekhyun!" rengek Chanyeol malas.

"Enak saja! Aku sudah kebagian membawa bahan untuk dipresentasikan besok" tolak Baekhyun dengan dengusan.

"Suho deh!" ucap Chanyeol lalu menatap Suho dan memasang tampang memelas.

"Jangan! Suho sudah bekerja banyak tadi! Kau saja!" balas Kris yang disambut dengan gerutuan kecil.

Suho tersenyum kecil sambil menyamai langkahnya dengan Kris.

Tiba-tiba seluruh perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh sebuah suara gesekan ban.

Ckiitt…

Braakk!

Suho dan yang lainnya tertegun melihat sekor anjing tergeletak bersimbah darah di zebra cross dengan seorang gadis kecil di ujung zebra cross dan dia menatap anjing yang lepas dari pegangan talinya itu. Gadis berkuncir dua itu terlihat panik dan langsung menghampiri anjingnya.

"Pochii… Pochiii" teriaknya panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh anjingnya yang tergeletak lemah.

Kris berlari menghampiri gadis itu "Tunggu! Jangan digerakkan!"

Gadis kecil itu berhenti dan menatap Kris yang kini melepas kemejanya dan membalut tubuh anjing putih itu.

"Kenapa kalian bengong saja?" teriak Kris membuat Suho, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersentak dan segera menghampiri Kris.

"Chanyeol, cepat panggil taksi. Kita bawa ke rumah sakit! Suho, jauhkan gadis ini dari jalan. Baekhyun, berikan aku tisu. Kau bawa tisu kan tadi?"

Semua segera melakukan hal yang diperintah Kris. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah ada di rumah sakit.

.

.

"Sekarang, serahkan semua pada kami. Anjing ini pasti baik-baik saja" ucap salah seorang dokter.

Semua langsung menghembuskan nafas laga saat dokter hewan itu tersenyum menenangkan. Mereka sampai di rumah sakit setelah menempuh perjalanann selama 3 menit.

Suho menghampiri gadis kecil bernama Choa yang tampak gelisah di kursi tunggu rumah sakit itu. Kris yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Pochi pasti baik-baik saja. Orang tuamu juga akan datang sebentar lagi. Tenanglah!" hibur Suho.

Choa mengangguk kecil. Suho tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata di ujung mata Choa lalu mengelus tangannya yang mungil "Jangan sedih ya, doakan pochi cepat sadar dan sembuh"

Choa mengangguk lagi "Aku merasa bersalah pada pochi kak, pochi pasti sakit. Aku kurang kuat memengang talinya tadi. Hiks!"

Suho menepuk kepala Choa "Jangan begitu. Bukan salahmu, pochi seperti ini bukan salah Choa. Lain kali, Choa hanya perlu berhati-hati ya, jangan sedih! Pochi pasti bisa sembuh cepat. Ya? Jangan menangis? Oke?"

Choa mengangguk lalu mulai tersenyum kecil "Terima kasih kakak sudah menyelamatkan pochi"

Suho balas dengan anggukan "Terima kasihlah pada kakak pirang disana! Dia yang sebenarnya menyelamatkan pochimu"

Choa melihat Kris lalu berlari menghampiri Kris dan memeluk pemuda tinggi itu dengan tiba-tiba.

Kris kaget dan langsung berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Choa.

"Kakak! Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan pochi!" ucap Choa "Choa sangat berterima kasih"

Kris tersenyum "Iya. Tenang saja. Sebaiknya kamu jangan dekat-dengat kakak, kakak bau darah!" ucap Kris sambil menunjuk kaus putihnya yang belepotan darah.

Choa tersenyum, lalu menunduk dan berlari lagi menuju Suho.

"Kau sudah berterima kasih?" tanya Suho.

Choa mengangguk senang "Sudah"

Suho mengelus rambut Choa "Anak pintar. Eh, itu orang tuamu datang! Temuilah mereka, bilang bahwa pochi baik-baik saja"

Choa mengangguk lalu mencium pipi Suho cepat sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan dan berlari menghampiri orang tuanya.

"Kris! Maaf, tadi aku terlalu syok, jadi tidak sadar kalau ada keadaan darurat seperti tadi!" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum kecil "Tidak apa"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini balas tersenyum "Aku mau pulang dulu. Sudah mau sore!" ucap Chanyeol "Aku duluan ya"

Kris mengangguk. Suho juga sama.

Baekhyun lalu menatap Suho memelas "Aku juga mau pulang ya… aku ada janji dengan Henry oppa akan pergi. Maaf ya, bagian dari tugasku pasti akan aku kerjakan"

Kris dan Suho kini mengangguk lagi.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghilang dari hadapan Kris dan Suho.

"Kris, bajumu berlumuran darah" Suho melepas jaketnya dan memeberikannya pada Kris "Ayo kita beli baju. Di daerah sini ada toko baju"

Kris menatap jaket yang diberikan Suho "Jaketmu kecil"

Suho mendengus "Sudahlah. Itu hanya untuk menutupi darahnya. Rumahku di dekat sini juga. Kamu bisa mampir. Apartemenmu jauh kan? Lebih baik ikuti aku saja"

Kris menuruti Suho lalu berjalan membeli baju ganti dan menuju rumah rumah Suho yang dekat dari sini.

.

.

Mulanya Kris hanya ingin beli baju dan langsung pulang. Tapi entah kenapa…

"Aku pulang" Suho membuka pintu rumahnya dan diikuti Kris dari belakang yang berkata lirih "Permisi"

"Ah, Suho-ya. Ini ya temanmu tadi, ayo masuk. Saya mamanya Suho, Sooyoung!" ucap Sooyoung sambil menuntun Kris "Ayo masuk masuk!"

Kris masuk ke rumah Suho yang sederhana namun terkesan hangat.

"Mana Jongin dan Sehun?" tanya Suho.

"Mereka ada di kamar! Bermain kartu. Mungkin sekarang mereka tidur. Katanya mau begadang nanti malam"

Suho tersenyum "Baiklah!"

Sooyoung memanggil suaminya, Siwon, yang sama hangatnya dengan Suho. Begitu lembut dan terlihat sangat akur dengan istri dan anaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mandi sekalian, sudah sore… jangan sungkan begitu. Suho jarang membawa temannya ke rumah selain Chanyeol dan Baekhyun" ucap siwon.

Sooyoung mengangguk setuju "Mandi saja Kris. tidak apa-apa kok"

Kris terlihat cangggung "Bolehkah? Terima kasih, ajumma, ajussi"

Suho tersenyum lalu menyimpan tasnya di kamar.

Setelah Kris mandi, Suho kini yang mandi dan Kris ada di ruang keluarga Suho, Sooyoung ada di sana menata gelas teh sedangan Siwon ada di kamar untuk merapihkan berkas kantornya.

"Ajumma, terima kasih ya" ucap Kris "Aku merepotkan"

Sooyoung menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa Kris, Suho kelihatannya senang dengan adanya kamu disini. Lagipula, Suho punya teman sepertimu rasanya ajumma tidak percaya. Hahaha, lihatlah, kau begitu tinggi dan tampan. Kata Suho, kau juga pintar"

Kris tersipu dipuji terang-terangan begitu "Ah, terima kasih ajumma, aku jadi tidak enak. Suho juga manis, dan cantik. Seperti Sooyoung ajumma!"

Sooyoung tersenyum "Putriku, sebenarnya menyukaimu"

Kris tertegun, karena Sooyoung tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini.

"Apa kamu tahu?" tanya Sooyoung lagi.

Kris mengangguk "Iya. Saya mengetahuinya"

Sooyoung tersenyum "Kau harus tahu, bagaimana dia menceritakan tentangmu padaku. Dan bagaimana dia memendam perasaanya untukmu. Bagaimana latar belakangmu dan semuanya tentangmu. Suho menceritakannya padaku sangat detail. Meskipun dia tidak mengatakan padaku kalau dia menyukaimu, aku tahu kalau Suho sebenarnya mencintaimu, Kris"

Kris mengangguk "Tapi dunia Suho dan duniaku terlalu berbeda! Aku, takut, dia akan terluka arena terseret masalahku"

Sooyoung menepuk pundak Kris kecil "Aku tahu Kris, yang dimaksud duniamu dan dunia Suho berbeda. Kau berasal dari keluarga yang tidak lengkap kan? Itu bukan pembeda"

Kris menunduk.

Sooyoung bertanya lagi "Apa, kau menyukai putriku?"

Kris mendongak lalu dengan pelan dia mengangguk "Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku. Aku takut ajumma, aku takut kalau hubunganku dengannya akan berantakan dan membuat dia menderita. Aku takut dia tidak bahagia"

Sooyoung tersenyum "Kris, kau tahu… ajumma sudah kehilangan orang tuaku sejak aku SMP kelas 1"

Kris tersentak kaget "Benarkah? Ajumma tidak terlihat seperti orang depresi atau semacamnya"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku berhasil" jawab Sooyoung.

Kris mengernyit.

"Ada seseorang yang mengajariku. Cara untuk bahagia… membuatku jadi lebih kuat dan lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Dia seperti penawar rasa sakit di hati" jawab Sooyoung.

Kris nampak berfikir sebelum dia menebak "Siwon Ajusshi?"

Sooyoung mengangguk kecil lalu memasang senyum lebarnya "Kris, yang menentukan batasan dari sebuah kebahagiaan, adalah kita sendiri. Bukan orang lain. Kalau ada yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di hati, itu berarti merupakan suatu kebahagiaan. Jangan batasi kebahagiaan yang ada di dalam hatimu agar luka masa lalumu tertutup sempurna"

Kris mematung dan tampak mencerna ucapan Sooyoung, dia lalu tersenyum kecil yang hambar dan getir "Terima kasih ajumma. Andaikan aku mengerti kata-kata ini lebih dulu"

.

.

Setelah perbincangan itu Kris juga ditawari untuk makan malam dulu sebelum pulang.

Sampai akhirnya, jam 8 malam Kris baru pulang dari rumah Suho. Dan Suho mengantarkan Kris sampai ke halte bis. Dijalan, mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Dan akhirnya sampai di halte bus dan mereka berdiri di dekat sana. Entah kenapa, mereka tidak duduk saja saat itu.

"Kris, maaf ya, pulangmu jadi kelamaan" jelas Suho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Enak dan menyenangkan kok" balas Kris sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah? Kukira kau bakal bosan. Apalagi adik-adikku menyebalkan"

Kris tersenyum kecut lalu berkata lagi "walau kata Chanyeol keluargamu itu santai dan tanpa beban, tapi kurasa enggak masalah karena jadi terasa hangat. Aku enggak punya keluarga makanya iri denganmu"

Suho kini teringat cerita Kris di kafe tadi pagi . Suho lalu melangkahkan kakinya lalu memeluk Kris dan menahan isakannya di dada lebar Kris.

"Suho, kenapa?" tanya Kris "Harusnya aku yang menangis karena aku yang iri"

Suho terisak "Aku… aku… suka…"

Kris melepaskan pelukan Suho lalu meletakkan ujung jarinya di bibir Suho "Ssstt…"

Suho diam dan kini Kris menarik tangannya lalu tersenyum "Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Baju ayahmu akan aku kembalikan setelah kucuci. Terima kasih ya!"

Suara bus terdengar. Kris melambaikan tangannya lalu segera naik ke dalam bus "Terima kasih banyak!"

Suho balas melambai, lalu dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

_Kenapa Kris, tidak membiarkan sipapun masuk kedalam kehidupannya?_

_Pasti karena dia… tidak mau kehilangan segala sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan disayangi utuk yang kedua kalinya._

.

.

Suho sekarang bergulung-gulung di kamarnya sendiri, bersiap untuk tidur. Dia masih memikirkan Kris. Sampai sekarang entah kenapa, dia terbayang wajah di pangeran es itu terus. Dia berfikir, bahwa Kris butuh orang untuk menutupi rasa sakit hatinya yang masih ada berbekas. Kris butuh itu semua.

Piiip

Getar hanphone mengagetkannya. Lalu dia melihat di layar hanphonenya 'Baekhyun'

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Suho! Ini aku Baekhyun! Kris! apartemen Kris terbakar!"_

Suho membulatkan matanya dan segera bangun "A… apa?"

"_Kau tahu rumahnya kan? Waktu itu aku pernah menunjukkanya padamu, dekat dengan rumah Luhan dan Kyungsoo! Aku mendapat berita dari Luhan barusan! Aku dan Chanyeol akan kesana!"_

"Aku akan kesana sekarang! Terima kasih sudah mengabariku!"

Suho menarik matelnya (karena sekarang awal musim dingin) dan syal panjang lalu segera berlari menuju halte bis terdekat dan menuju apartemen Kris.

Setelah sampai disana, Suho melihat banyak petugas pemadam kebakaran dan polisi. Dia juga bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Dimana Kris?" tanya Suho pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab keduanya "Ayo tanya pada polisi saja!"

Mereka bertiga langsung bertanya pada petugas polisi. Dan akhirnya polisi itu menjelaskan kalau semua korban selamat ada di rumah sakit umum timur. Dekat dengan apartemen.

Suho berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah sakit. Dan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, sesosok namja tinggi dengan selimut melingkupinya dan plester di pipi. Kris.

"KRIS!"

Suho berteriak hingga Kris menoleh.

Kris melihat Suho yang terengah engah dan dia tampak lucu dengan mantel kebesarannya. Kris kemudia tertawa kecil melihat Suho "Haha, masih pakai piama"

Suho menghampiri Kris lalu menghela nafas panjang "Hhh… syukurlah" dia sadar, sekarang Suho masih mengenakan piama dan belum sempat ganti, dia hanya menambahkan mantel dan syal saja.

"Apa kau kira aku sudah mati? Tidak sopan" dengus Kris.

Suho berjongkok di hadapan Kris duduk di kursi "Iya. Aku kira kau sudah mati… syukurlah kau masih selamat, Kris" isak Suho.

Melihat Suho yang terisak, Kris tertegun lalu mengusap kepala Suho "Aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ada di sana juga khawatir "Apa benar-benar parah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak juga, lagipula tidak ada barang yang berharga. Uang aku hanya punya di dompet dan dompetku selamat. Yang penting aku masih hidup" jelas Kris.

Suho kini mulai berdiri, dan dia menatap Kris.

"Ah iya" lanjut Kris sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela rumah sakit "Sedih sekali, album fotoku terbakar, padahal hanya itu album foto keluarga yang aku punya"

Suho kini mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi "Kriiss.."

Kris berdiri tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Suho dengan erat "Suho-ya, menikahlah denganku!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung kaget. _Menikah? Seorang Kris Wu yang hobi menolak orang kini mengajak Suho si pendek menikah?_

"Kris?" Suho kini makin deras menangis.

"Aku ingin membuat album foto denganmu. Aku ingin membuat banyak foto dan menyimpan kenangan indah denganmu. Dengan orang yang aku cintai" ucap Kris sedikit terisak dan air mata terkumpul di sudut matanya.

Suho mengangguk dalam pelukannya "Iya Kris. Ayo kita buat kenangan bersama. Terima kasih"

"Aku janji, aku akan membuatmu bahagia" lanjut Kris.

Suho mengangguk lagi dan balas memeluk Kris lebih erat "Iya, aku akan menutupi lukamu Kris. aku akan melengkapi hidupmu"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya menangkup wajah Suho dan menghapus air mata di pipi putih Suho "Terima Kasih" bisik Kris. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho dan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Seolah menumpahkan segala perasaannya. Suho memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar lebih deras, tapi dia gagal. Dia terus mengeluarkan air mata saat Kris menciumnya. Kris sendiri merasakan rasa manis saat bibirnya menggesek bibir kecil Suho. Dan saat itu, Kris telah yakin, bahwa dia telah menemukan obat kebahagiaan yang tepat untuk luka di hatinya yang belum sembuh.

Obat itu hanya bisa dia dapat dari satu orang.

Seorang yang tengah dia cium sekarang.

Kim Joon Myun.

.

.

.

**END**

**GYAAAA!**

**Gimana ? Gimana? Aduhh ini ff apa sih? Author enggak ngerti ! T.T maaf ya, kalau ini geje banget! Alurnya kecepetan ya? Enggak nge feel? MIAN ! #ngumpet dibalik Kris.**

**Tapi, terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca yan meninggalkan jejak komentarnya !**

**Sekali lagi maaf karena banyak kekurangan di ff one shoot pertamaku ini.**

**/bow/**

**Sung Rae Yoo**


End file.
